Sentir
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Ela, ela, ela. Presente para Nanase Kei.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto e todas as suas coisinhas interessantes pertencem ao Kishimoto-gay-sama.

**Essa fic só existe pela Nanase Kei. É uma fic **_**para**_** a Nanase Kei. Se você odiar a fic, problema seu. Só me interesso que a Nanase Kei goste. **

* * *

Você tentava. Mas tentar, é claro, não significava que você conseguisse. Esquecê-la. Esquecê-la parecia uma idéia tão distante quanto impossível. Tão impossível como o fato de um dia ela ter olhos para você. Mas você não ligava. Admirá-la, admirá-la, admirá-la, isso lhe bastava.

Ela, ela, ela, ela.

Os cabelos de Ino. Tão... perfeitos. Cheirosos. Como você amava aquele cheiro! Logo de manhã, quando vocês tinham treino, ela chegava perfumada. Os cabelos cheirando a morangos ou qualquer coisa doce do gênero. E o sol batendo neles e os deixando mais esbranquiçados. E você poderia passar todo o dia olhando para os cabelos dela, decorando cada mecha, cada alteração. Mas não havia alterações. Os cabelos dela eram perfeitos, iguais, arrumados.

Os olhos dela. Os olhos mais magníficos que você já vira. Azuis e opacos. Animados. Felizes. Como se fossem uma poça de água e você simplesmente poderia se _afogar_ neles. Ficar olhando, olhando, olhando. Os olhos de Ino. Magníficos.

E o sorriso. O sorriso dela. Indescritível. Perfeito. Perfeito como ela. Às vezes, era só um sorriso miúdo, quando Asuma a elogiava por algo. Às vezes, era um sorriso maroto, quando ela via Shikamaru e Temari conversando. Sorrisos tristes e melancólicos quando via Sakura. E o seu sorriso preferido.

O sorriso que ela dedicava a você.

* * *

Era aquele sorriso que ela dava quando vocês dois estavam sozinhos. Conversando sobre qualquer besteira, comendo lámen, não importava. Importava que você estava lá, com ela. Os cabelos, os olhos, o sorriso. O sorriso, o sorriso, o sorriso.

O sorriso que ela te dedicava não era o mais radiante, mas você não ligava. Porque aquele era o sorriso que ela dedicava a você. Um sorriso que não era largo, mas não era curto. Era na medida certa. Era o _seu_ sorriso.

E você, Chouji, sempre quis ter algo de Ino que fosse _seu_. E você sorria satisfeito quando ela brigava com você pelo excesso de comida, porque nesses momentos, a preocupação dela virava algo seu.

E você adorava quando Shikamaru não podia treinar por causa de alguma missão e vocês dois ficavam sozinhos. Ela não gostava muito de batalhas, mas você sempre gostou da imagem dela cansada. Parecia que ela era uma mulher batalhadora.

E ela era.

* * *

Ino era batalhadora. Não desistia até conseguir o que queria. E você a admirava por isso, é claro. Admirava-a completamente. Conseguia ver a determinação nos olhos azuis. E você gostava ainda mais dos olhos dela naqueles momentos. Naqueles momentos, os olhos de Ino _brilhavam_. E você amava o brilho nos olhos de Ino. Amava, amava.

E você sonhava em ser batalhador como ela. Porque assim você poderia lutar por ela, mas você não tinha a garra o suficiente. Pelo menos, você achava que não.

Ah, Chouji! Como você estava errado.

* * *

Garra. Como você tinha garra... só precisava usá-la. Só precisava lutar. Mas você tinha medo, medo, medo. Medo de manchá-la. Medo de manchar a face de Ino com lágrimas, porque você sabia, _você sabia_ que ela não te amava como você a amava. E você sabia que ela iria ficar triste, triste, triste e chorar. Chorar porque ela se sentiria mal por não te amar de volta.

Medo, medo, medo. Você sempre teve medo.

Menos no último momento.

* * *

Houve uma vez, e somente uma vez, que você pôde senti-la. E você nunca se esqueceu daquela vez. Você nunca se esqueceu daquela missão. Você nunca se esqueceu do momento em que teve de ficar de guarda e que ela dormiu e como ela ficava ainda mais linda dormindo.

Você não se esqueceu de que andou timidamente até ela. Você não se esqueceu de que teve medo de tocá-la, de tocar a pele de porcelana e sujá-la. Sua mão tremia quando você a estendeu na direção do rosto dela.

_Era só se aproximar um pouquinho mais_. Mas você não conseguiu. Sua mão chegou perto, bem perto. A respiração suave dela chegou a bater na sua mão, mas você não teve coragem de tocá-la. Naquele momento, você teve medo.

Mas então, o momento de luz. Ou seria o momento da _falta de_? Você decidiu que, se ela acordasse com seu toque, falaria tudo. E, com o coração palpitante, você a tocou. Você sentiu Ino.

Sentiu a textura da pele dela. Sentiu a maciez. Sentiu o que sempre quis sentir.

E Ino não se moveu. Não fora daquela vez.

* * *

_Era uma vez uma borboleta, e era uma vez uma flor. A borboleta era feia, e a flor era bela. A borboleta não se cansava de admirar a flor. A borboleta nunca pousava na flor, mas nunca deixava de admirá-la. Observar a flor de longe. Observar aquela flor, rara e única. A única flor que a borboleta tinha medo de tocar. _

_Ela, ela, ela. _

_Aquela flor, tão magnífica. A borboleta só queria pousar nela, senti-la, mas tinha medo. Tinha medo da flor não gostar. Tinha medo de magoar a flor de alguma maneira. Tinha medo do que poderia fazer se pousasse na flor. _

_Então, a borboleta só se contentava em observar._

"Nossa, Chouji, foi você quem escreveu isso?"

"Que? Não! Nunca vi esses papéis na minha vida, Ino."

"... que bom. Você não tem cara de escritor de romances."

Os dois estavam mentindo.

* * *

Daria sua vida para protegê-la. Seu sangue. Sua alma. Desejava que nada de ruim acontecesse com ela, odiava Uchiha Sasuke, aquele idiota que a fizera derramar lágrimas. Mas não por ele, ah, não por ele. Por Sakura. Porque em todos os momentos Ino fora fiel a Sakura, Ino nunca deixara a amizade de lado. Ino sempre torceu para a felicidade de Sakura, mesmo que isso implicasse que Sasuke devesse ficar com ela. Mas Ino sempre soube que não era Sasuke quem Sakura amava – era alguém muito mais presente.

Chouji invejava Uzumaki Naruto. Não porque Ino sentia alguma coisa por ele, lógico que não! Chouji invejava Uzumaki Naruto pela coragem dele. Pela garra. Ele nunca desistiu de Sakura, em momento algum, nem nunca desistiria. O amor dele por ela era puro, era verdadeiro, era imortal. Chouji queria ter aquela garra.

Mas ele tinha, não tinha? Quando tocara o rosto dela. Aquela foi uma atitude corajosa. Atitude que, se pudesse, repetiria sempre, sempre, sempre. Ainda podia sentir a pela da Ino contra a palma de sua mão áspera. A pele dela macia, delicada. A pele de Ino, sempre tão bela, tão bem cuidada. A pele, a pele, a pele. Queria senti-la mais vezes, queria beijá-la. Queria, queria, queria...

* * *

Viu os shinobis inimigos. Viu que eles pegavam kunais. Viu que elas iam em direção a Ino. Tudo em câmera lenta.

Era agora. O grande momento, o grande final. O momento que Akimichi Chouji teve mais coragem do que qualquer outro. Podia usar um jutsu, outras kunais. Podia fazer qualquer coisa, mas não podia, porque quem estava para ser morta era _ela_ e ele nunca raciocinou bem quando qualquer coisa envolvia _ela_.

O corpo de Ino jogou-se sobre o seu, soluçando, chorando feito um bebê. "Chouji... Chouji... p-por que, Chouji...?" ela chorava, sem conseguir fazer nada, enquanto Shikamaru acabava com todos os shinobis. Ino sentiu-se fraca. Outra pessoa... outra pessoa querida que perdia! Outra pessoa amada. "Abre os olhos, Chouji..."

"I-Ino..."

"Chouji..." ela segurou o seu rosto, fazendo com que as lágrimas rolassem de seus olhos para as suas bochechas. E naquele momento você foi feliz, Chouji, porque ela estava chorando por você. E as mãos dela nos seu rosto eram tão, tão, tão macias, e as lágrimas dela era tão, tão, tão quentinhas e você poderia morrer naquele momento. E você ia morrer naquele momento. Sentindo Ino, suas mãos, suas lágrimas, seus lábios... os lábios de Ino nos seus, eles eram tão, tão quentes, tão úmidos, tão macios, tão perfeitos, tão ela... "A flor sempre amou a borboleta, Chouji..."

E naquele momento você fechou os olhos. Os fechou, para nunca mais abri-los. E havia um sorriso no seu rosto, porque você ainda conseguia sentir as palavras dela. Ela, ela, ela. E os lábios dela, dela, dela nos seus. E as mãos dela, dela, dela, no seu rosto.

_Vocês, vocês, vocês._

* * *

**N/A: **#Modo ultra vergonhoso# Eu não acredito que tive coragem de dar ISSO para a minha autora favorita. Quero dizer, ela merece uma fic super foda e eu dou uma que não tem nem quatro páginas e ainda tá meia boca desse jeito? Que ridículo. Mas, bem, essa fic é para a Nanase Kei porque ela é a autora que eu mais admiro e certamente ninguém é tão fã dela quanto eu. Ainda me lembro que eu procurava fics NaruSaku para ler, pois queria escrever uma SasuHina (aliás, foi dessa SasuHina que eu ia escrever que nasceu meu amor por Shino/Ino, juntamente com a primeira fic deles) e a que estava no topo da página era a "Céu". Conclusões que eu tirei? A primeira era que a menina não conhecia a barra de espaço, pois era tudo junto. XD A segunda era a que ela era simplesmente foda. Tão foda que eu tive que telefonar para a Lady Murder para falar da fodacidade dela. E depois eu resolvi ler todas as fics dela... e eu esperava ansiosamente para quando ela fosse postar mais. Eu tive até que mostrar a fic de O Caçador de Pipas para a minha mãe e, é claro, ela amou. Então, Nanase, essa é para você. Não deve ter sido a melhor que eu já fiz, e certamente não é a melhor que você já leu ou seu presente preferido, mas foi do coração, do corpo, da alma, da mente. Obrigada por existir, por escrever e por permitir que essa criaturinha aqui seja sua beta. (L)


End file.
